casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript:Next of Kin - Part One
:titles :['''Scene:' ED - Entrance Corridor. Scarlett and Lloyd run towards the main entrance to meet Jeff and Dixie, who are bringing in a patient. They take him to resus.]'' Dixie: Okay, we've got a male, approximately mid-thirties, severely intoxicated. He's vomited and he's started to fit. His , varied, between 9 and 14, his is 95 over 60, his are 95. :['''Scene:' ED - Resus]'' Jeff: Which one, please? Lloyd: Number two. Jeff: Thank you. Scarlett: High risk of a possible missed head injury. Dixie: Okay. Right, let's get him over please, ladies and gents. Have everyone got a bit? Lloyd: Yep. Jeff: Yeah. Linda: Yup. Dixie: On three. One, two, three... :board is slid under the patient Dixie: And over. One, two, three... :patient is pulled onto the bed. Lloyd and Scarlett realise the patient is [[Jamshid Faldren|Jay].] Linda: Lloyd? Lloyd: Maintain open airway. Begin primary survey. Crash bleep anaesthetics. He'll need arterial blood gas. Scarlett: No signs of trauma. I'll do blood glucose. May need dextrose. So, I will put another line in. :grabs Jay's arm to put a line in. As she does so, Jay stats to fit. Scarlett: He's fitting! :Dixie and Jeff hold Jay on his side Lloyd: All right, all right. Make sure he's on his side. O2 and suction. 4 miligrams of IV lorazepam and give titrated doses of 1 miligram at a time. Linda: Scarlett Get that line in. Scarlett: I'm trying. :manages to put the line in. Jay stops fitting. Linda: Well done, crisis averted. Any other comments? Lloyd: He may need a catheter to prevent him from wetting himself. :laugh. Jay sits up, revealing that he wasn't really ill at all. Jay: Woah, woah, woah! It's not going to happen, all right? Stop there! Dixie Erm, mid-thirties? Dixie: Yeah, I was just doing a bit of improv, you know. Jay: Ah, yeah? Scarlett and Lloyd So, congratulations, grasshoppers. Competency assessment achieved! Scarlett: So, what happens now? Jay: Well, nothing. Same as before. But now you don't need someone to hold your hand everytime you want to put a line in. Okay? :gets off the bed, removing the line in his arm Jay: Right, gotta go. I'm late. I've got a very important date. Woo hoo! :leaves resus. Scarlett and Lloyd clap hands in triumph. :['''Scene:' Street. A car stops on the side of the road. It's driver, Damon Lynch, watches as a nearby woman, Sarah Owen, gets out of her car. She takes a baby out of the back seat and puts it in a buggy. As she sets off down the street, Damon gets out of his car. He discretely walks over to Sarah's car, then proceeds to let the air out of her front-right tyre.]'' :['''Scene:' Youth Center carpark. A car pulls into a parking space. Inside is Lily Stone, and her father, Richard.]'' :['''Scene:' Car] Lily: I don't wnat to be here. Not today. I want to visit mum. Richard: We talked about this. I'm working. You'll feel better when you're with your friends. Lily: I don't have any friends. Richard: Then make some. :angry, Lily gets out of the car :['''Scene:' Youth Center carpark. Lily's father drives away. Her friend, Jake Coulson, greets her.]'' Jake: Lily? Lily: Hi. Jake: Dumped again on Saturday morning? Lily: You could say that. Bully: Oi! :and Jake see a group of bullies headed towards them Lily: Oh, God. Bully: background Pyro! Wheezy! Jake: Let's get inside. :and Jake run towards the Youth Center, chased by the bullies. Others laugh as they run past. :['''Scene:' ED - Ambulance Bay. Frank Malloy, the ED's fire officer, is stood next to an ambulance, waiting for Nick Jordan to arrive. When Jordan, accompanied by Lenny, walks by, Frank intercepts him.] Frank: Ah, Mr Jordan. I've done a spot check- Jordan: Talk to Charlie, Frank. Frank: Mr Fairhead's not in. Jordan: But he will be soon. Frank: Look, I've got fire doors propped open. Flammable waste left lying around. Exit corridors blocked with trolleys. Not to mention, indifferent and impertinent employees. Yes, I'm looking at you, Doctor Lyons. :stop outside the ED Entrance, where [[Zoe Hanna|Zoe] is leant on the wall] Jordan: Fire doors are not my jurisdiction, Frank. Talk to the Trust. And whilst I share your frustrastion with indifferent and impertinent staff, let me assure you that anything I say will make no differnce at all. :heads into the ED, leaving Frank with Lenny and Zoe Jordan: Zoe Morning. Zoe: Morning. Lenny: Lighten up, Frank. It's Christmas! :heads into the ED. Annoyed, Frank looks at Zoe. '''Zoe:' What? :heads into the ED, leaving Zoe, finding the situation humorous, to look on in disbelief :['''Scene:' Youth Center. Lily and Jake are running away from the bullies. They pass through a gymnasium.] Lily: Come on, Jake! :goes through a door on the other side, Jake just behind. They shut the door, and look through it's window. The bullies have just entered the gymnasium. Lily: Run. :and Jake run towards a store-cupboard with it's door ajar Lily: Get in! Jake: Shut the door. :and Jake enter the store-cupboard, shutting the door behind them. They look around, catching their breath.Jake feels around for a light switch. Jake: I can't find the light switch. :opens her bag, an pulls out a lighter. She opens it, and clicks in on. '''Jake:' Where'd you get that? Lily: My mum. Jake: Your mum gave you a lighter? Lily: Not exactly. She didn't need it any more so, I took it. It's mine. Jake: Is that why they call you those names? "Pyro"? You like fires or something? Lily: Doesn't everyone? :the other side of the door, the bullies can be heard searching for Lily and Jake Lily: Shh! Bully: Maybe they're here. Bully: Can't find them! :['''Scene:' Street. Sarah returns to her car, dropping a bag on the pavement. Sarah: Oh! God. :Sarah bends down to pick up the bag, Damon walks up the street towards her, looking at her car Damon: Oh, dear. :kicks the front-right tyre, which is now flat Damon: You got a flat. Sarah: What? At the worst possible time. Damon: Is there ever a good time? :picks the bag up, then looks at the baby in the buggy Sarah: Especially not when you've got a hungry six-month-old to deal with. Damon: What's her name? Sarah: Evelyn. Damon: She's beautiful. :leans in to touch Evie's cheek. Evie is revealed to be his daughter. Damon: Hey, Evie. Sarah: I think she likes you. Better call the breakdown service. :pull out her mobile phone Damon: Can I give you a lift somewhere, or...? Sarah: No, I... I couldn't possibly impose. Damon: Well, it's not trouble at aqll. It's your call. Sarah: No, it's not apparently. Battery's dead. :pulls out his mobile phone Damon: One of these days, eh? D'you wanna borrow mine? :glances between Damon and his phone Sarah: Do you know what? I only live five minutes down the road. :['''Scene:' Street. Damon's car drives down the road.]'' Damon: # Don't cry, honey. Don't cry... :['''Scene:' Car. Damon is driving Sarah to her house. 'Save Your Kisses for Me' by Brotherhood of Man is playing on the stereo.] Damon: # Gonna walk out that door... # Sarah: Who's that? Damon: Brotherhood of Man :looks back at Evie Sarah: Well, she seems to like it. Damon: Yeah, she's got good taste. :laugh Sarah: You got kids of your own? Damon: No, not that I know of. :looks out of her window and gestures towards a road Damon has just passed Sarah: Er, you missed my turn off. Damon: No, I didn't. Exeter Road's blocked off. I'm going to swing back round. :['''Scene:' Street. Damon is in a queue of cars. An ambulance comes up behind him with it's siren on.]'' :['''Scene:' Car. Sarah looks out the rear windscreen at the approaching ambulance, as Damon pulls in to let it past.] :['''Scene:' Street. Damon pulls in, and the ambulance drives past. The car behind then drives around him as he gets going, forcing him to slam on the brakes.]'' :['''Scene:' Car] Damon: Idiot!